


Inhibition-less

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [81]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #89 - "I like your face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibition-less

They say that drink fogs your mind, makes your tongue a little looser, and frees you of inhibitions, all in the matter of a few gulps. But you’d never know it. To see him now, you would never believe it. Sure, he’s a little more wobbly than usual, unsteadiness robbing his path of the straight and narrow, replacing it with unforeseen dips and hills, but other than that, he was just fine.

In fact, when he returned back to his seat, screwdiver with an extra shot of Absolut in hand, he plopped down clumsily to contemplate, in a drunken jello sort of way, why he felt so much more alert and in tune with his surroundings than normal. Actually, Kangin wouldn’t have been fazed if a band of Donghae’s aliens invaded and took him hostage, so he really wasn’t paying as much attention as he thought.

Somehow, in the midst of all that deep thinking, his mind took a detour, and he found a phone in his hand, fingers poised above the keypad as he strained to remember what he was doing. Oh yes – the phone rang three times before a bleary voice answer.

“Yubsaeyo? ...Yubsaeyo?” The voice on the other end of the line was tired, graveled with sleep.

“Ryeowook… I like your face.”

Shock was plastered to that pretty face for days – a pleased shock, but still. Shock.


End file.
